


I'm Too Gay For This

by IDontReallyWantAUsername



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Amir is gay and thinks Rupert is pretty, Fluff, Just a slight slight pinch of angst as a treat, M/M, Not proofread cause it's 3 am and i'm tired, There is more to this AU but I didn't really get into it, baby's first fic, less than 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontReallyWantAUsername/pseuds/IDontReallyWantAUsername
Summary: The TTP Discord came up with a Youtubers AU so I tried to make a little something!
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Cecily & Rupert (The Two Princes Podcast), Cecily/Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir & Sir Joan (The Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	I'm Too Gay For This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST fic like ever so it's bad, but we're just proud we actually finished something in this chili's tonight.

“Are you ever gonna get off that couch again? You don’t even live here.” Amir says dryly, staring at the boy lazing there on his phone.

“Not until you and Joan cave and let me join you for drunk skitching.” Percy gives Amir a cheeky smile over the top of his phone.

“Okay first of all.” Amir says, actually sighing and putting his hands on his hips. “You aren’t even a legal adult yet, so like hell we’re getting you drunk.”

“You can not look me in the eye and say you hadn’t been drunk at seventeen and eight month-”

“Secondly!” Amir interrupts, gracefully avoiding the accusation. “That was a joke! We aren’t going drunk skitching, that would be ridiculously unsafe.”

“Duh. That’s the idea.” Percy deadpans.

“Joan!” Amir says suddenly, and Joan startles as she was walking out of her room, almost dropping her phone. “Tell Percy we are not going drunk skitching. Ever. Period.”

“We aren’t?” She laughs as Amir makes a disgruntled sound. “I’m kidding. Yeah we aren’t going drunk skitching Percy, that’d be stupid.”

“Lame.” Percy full on pouts at them, before flopping to a lying position on the couch with a huff.

“So? Are you gonna get up now?” Amir says.

“Noooo.” Percy whines overdramatically. “I am too overwrought with despair at your betrayal, my legs would simply give out!”

“Theater kid.” Amir rolls his eyes and chucks a throw pillow at Percy’s face, before heading into the kitchen.

While rummaging through the cupboards for some form of lunch, Amir hears the small ping and vibration from his pocket of his phone getting a notification. Hearing a twin ping from Joan’s phone in her hand, he doesn’t go to reach for his own.

“What is it?” Amir asks, eventually giving up on finding an actual meal,just grabbing a hard boiled egg from the fridge.

“Uh, Cecily posted a new video.” Joan says as she clicks on the notification to move to the Youtube app, being met by Cecily’s rather loud header image, and clicking the newest video. Amir doesn’t pay much attention to Cecily’s voice coming from Joan’s phone, until he hears a second voice he recognises.

“Hi everyone!” Rupert’s voice comes from the quiet speaker of Joan’s phone.

“Ruperts in Cecily’s video?” Amir asks the rather obvious question, with Rupert and Cecily’s voices still playing quietly.

“Yeah, apparently Cecily’s doing his makeup.” Joan says.

They both wind up sitting at the kitchen table, Joan letting the video play so they can simply listen to Rupert and Cecily’s commentary for the next few minutes as they eat.

“Aaaaaand done!” Cecily’s peppy voice sounds from the phone, followed by little claps and Rupert’s exclamations of how good she did.

“Amir you’ve gotta see this.” Joan says, holding her phone up to Amir, video paused on Rupert’s smiling face, and Amir just about dies on the spot.

Amir can vaguely hear Joan laughing at his awed expression, but his focus is taken up by the picture on the screen.Rupert is looking slightly to the side, into a mirror Cecily is holding up for him. His lips are pink as peaches, the highlight high on his cheeks shimmering an iridescent rainbow. His lids are painted the colors of autumn leaves, making his green eyes stand out. His eyes are also fully lined, making them seem large and slightly doe-like. But Amir’s favorite part has to be the accentuated freckles splashed across Rupert’s nose, they seem to sparkle against the light blush over his nose and cheeks, and when Amir looks closer he realises there actually are small shiny pieces of glitter amongst Rupert’s natural freckles.

“Wow” The sound comes gently and absentmindedly from Amir’s mouth, only now noticing he’d fully taken the phone from Joan to look closer. He also noticed Joan and Percy laughing at him from the living room.

“You are so gay for him!” Percy says between his chuckles.

“Oh shut up Percy.” But Amir’s voice is slightly weak, and the dark blush rising on his cheeks ruins the effect.

“When are you finally gonna tell him?” Joan asks, calming down from her laughter.

Amir tries to retort in some way but comes up short, instead setting down Joan’s phone to grab his own, and marching off to his room.

“Go get em’ loverboy!” He hears Percy say, followed by a yelp as Joan punches him in the shoulder, before Amir shuts the door and falls onto his bed.

It couldn’t work. Amir reminds himself in his head. Even if Rupert liked me back, which is a big if. Long distance relationships don’t work, I don’t want to do that to him. 

Amir sighs dejectedly and pulls out his phone. Without really thinking about it he pulls up Cecily’s newest video, tapping the like button before skipping ahead to Rupert's face again, his smile still so bright, and eyes shining. Amir smiles gently at the sight for a few seconds, before throwing his phone to the side and groaning into his hands.

He’s too gay for this.


End file.
